Unrequited
by GSP827
Summary: Cedric Diggory is in love, and has been for a long time. Trouble is, she doesn't know he loves her, and never will.


"Unrequited"

His nose was tuned to her scent and his ears were perked, listening for the sound of her voice. He longed for her and wanted nothing more than to hold her close, whispering that she would always be loved. When he thought of her he couldn't help but smile and breath slowly in, not wanting to release the moment. He would forever love her, whether she accepted that or not.

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts. Everyone was milling about the grounds and in the castle, wasting away the last few hours before they would have to attend classes again the next day. Cedric Diggory, handsome as always, was currently occupying a bench under a tree in the Transfiguration courtyard. He lay on his back, eyes closed, soaking in the cool autumn breeze. He had a lazy smile on his face and was resting rather comfortably. On the outside he appeared peaceful and at one with the afternoon. Inside, his feelings were conflicted. He was nervous and excited. His heart hurt out of longing and love. It was a good feeling, but he wanted it to go further. He wanted her to know, and today was the day.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her laughter in the distance. He quickly sat up as her voice grew nearer and he turned quickly toward the sound so he might catch a glimpse of her. His sudden movements, however, caused him to be distracted for a moment. Immediately, he held his forehead with one hand and messaged the back of his neck with the other.

"Alright Cedric," he told himself, "don't sit up and turn your head so quickly next time."

He rose and quickly walked toward the covered path that surrounded the courtyard. Before he could get to her, he gasped and quickly hid behind a tree. He closed his eyes and tilted his face toward the heavens. "Why?" He asked aloud to nobody, "Why is she so popular?" He was quite annoyed that she was always surrounded. He could never get her alone. It was maddening.

"Who are you talking about, Ced?" He clutched his chest and gasped, opening his eyes and wildly looking about to see who was talking to him. It was Hannah Abbott, of course. She was always within a couple of feet of him. He wanted to be annoyed with her, but then wasn't she just doing to him what he always did to the one he loved pure and chaste from afar? She who his mind never stopped thinking about, who he wanted to be within a couple of feet of at all times?

"Not now, Hannah." He saw Justin over by the bench he recently vacated. "Look," he said, pointing. "There's Justin. Why don't you go hang out with him?"

Hannah merely stood there and crossed her arms. He watched her foot tapping on the ground and her head tilt to the side. "Is something on your mind, Hannah?" He was irritable and it must have come across in his voice, because she turned red and walked quickly over to Justin.

He knew she would end up following him, and probably bring Justin with her. They would point and laugh when they found out who he was chasing. They all knew, including Cedric that his love would end up with another person. He didn't care though, because for the moment she was quite single. There was a rumor that she had already hooked up with someone else, but he didn't really believe it. Or want to believe it.

He turned once more to watch her walk by; he loved to watch her walk. Her hair bounced a tiny bit with each step and her arms swung so fluidly. She had so much confidence it even showed in her walk. But with that confidence was a grace that would make a dove jealous. Alas, she had walked right by him while he was turned away and talking to Hannah.

Pushing aside his annoyance with Hannah, he walked with a purpose in the direction he last saw his enchantress walking. His heart raced, his stomach lurched and, for reasons quite unknown to him, he had a rather uncomfortable gas bubble working its way up his chest. His eyes were wide and his head turned wildly as he searched for her. How could he let her walk by? How could he turn away from her?

"Where is she?" He asked once more out loud and to nobody in particular. Then a voice came, soft and silky. His breath, which had become constricted, relaxed. His heart melted and his unnerving gas bubble dissipated. He smiled when she spoke, relief covering his body with the comfort of silk sheets.

"Here, Cedric." He turned and saw her looking up at him, partially hidden by yet another tree.

She wrung her hands nervously and took two tedious steps toward him, her beautiful eyes taking in every one of his emotions. He felt a crowd gathering, but it was only he and she who mattered. Her lips were slightly parted as she took another step toward him. He stood there stupidly, his hands glued to his sides, his mouth dry and his breath catching once more in his throat.

"Hello," he barely managed to speak.

She smiled and blinked slowly. She took one more step and they were touching. She rose on her toes and as their lips touched, she softly whispered, "Hi."

They weren't kissing, not yet. For what felt like an eternity of bliss they stood there looking into each other's eyes, each wanting the kiss to come. At long last his arms listened to his brain and he held her. His left arm cradled her waist and his right hand caressed the back of her head. He pulled her in and kissed her softly and deeply.

She moaned and kissed him back. It was euphoric. He felt his cheeks moisten as her joyous tears ran down her own. Nobody was laughing, but he could feel them watching. He didn't care, for nobody mattered to him but her. Slowly they pulled away, soaking in the final moments of their long awaited embrace. He looked down at her face and noticed her eyes were dry. He was crying, not her. The love in her eyes, the joy that poured forth from her soul was as clear as the sun this day. They were happy, and those surrounding them were happy for them.

"Cedric," It wasn't his companion who spoke, but a man. The voice sounded familiar, as if from a thousand years ago. He thought it rather rude to talk to someone who was in the middle of such a passionate and happy moment, so he ignored this person and moved in to kiss the love of his life once more.

"Cedric," the intruder spoke once more. This time he spoke louder and Cedric felt the man place a hand upon his shoulder and shake him. His eyes snapped open and he turn to face this person to shout at them, or punch them, whichever action came first.

He realized then why this person was bothering him. He still lay there on the bench in the courtyard. He must have fallen asleep while waiting. He turned his head, hoping to find his companion in romance. Instead, he found an altogether different companion standing over him. He tilted his head, using the intruder's head to block out the sun. He sat up when he realized who it was and scooted over on the bench to make room.

The man sat beside Cedric and turned to face him. The man smiled, not one of friendship but one of empathy. He seemed to know who Cedric was dreaming about, or at least what sort of dream it was. Cedric opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out exactly what he should say. He settled on the most obvious, and therefore the most stupid question.

"Professor Dumbledore?" He knew he sounded helpless and lost.

"My dear Cedric, up here we are very informal. You may call me Albus."

"Up here?" Cedric asked, quite dumbfounded.

"Look around, Cedric." Albus watched him, his old eyes understanding every bit of what Cedric was attempting to process. His face softened even more when he saw the young wizard begin to understand.

Cedric looked around as instructed. His eyes took in the peaceful serenity of the place, but it wasn't until he looked down that his heart finally believed what his eyes were screaming. Upon his body, Cedric still wore the clothes he was wearing that night all those years ago in the graveyard. The yellow and black Tri-Wizard uniform brought forth the memory of his last moments on earth. The confusion of being transported by the cup to such a dark and sinister place was replaced by the dark and sinister wizard who had him killed.

He was angry because he wasn't given a chance to defend himself. But his anger ebbed and was replaced by sadness and regret. He sighed and spoke; his voice heavy with sorrow and understanding. "I see."

"May I ask who you were dreaming of?" Albus inquired.

"Someone from a long time ago, Albus." He didn't know why, but he decided to tell Dumbledore. "Hermione Granger, sir."

"Ah yes." Albus said, nodding his head. He patted Cedric on the shoulder and rose to his feet. "Were you two close?"

"No." Cedric spoke as he lay back down on the bench and closed his eyes.

"Pity," Albus said. "You are aware, I hazard to guess, that Miss Granger has since become Mrs. Ronald Weasley?"

Cedric smiled slightly and said, "I know." Just the memory of her was enough to leave Cedric content. His nose was tuned to her scent, and his ears were perked, listening for the sound of her voice.


End file.
